moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Invader
Epsilon Army |role = * Anti-infantry * Anti-air * Sabotage |useguns = * Dissolver beam * Parasite pull |tier = 2 |techlvl = 5 |hp = 440 |armortype = Light |speed = 32 (flying) |turn = 10 |sight = 6 |cost = $1000 |time = 0:36 |produced = Epsilon War Factory |req = Radar Spire |groundattack = 50 * 150% vs. all infantry armor types * 90% vs. Drone * 30% vs. Light and Medium/Harvester * 25% vs. Heavy and (Big) Heavy Structure * 20% vs. ((Very) Big) Defensive Structure and (Big) Heavy Structure |airattack = 50 * 140% vs. Scout Ravens * 130% vs. Rocketeers, Gyrocopters and Cosmonauts * 120% vs. Norio and Uragan * 45% vs. Light Aircraft * 40% vs. Medium Aircraft and Thor Gunships * 35% vs. Heavy Aircraft |cooldown = 70 frames (4.7 in-game seconds) |range = 6.5 |ability = Parasite pull disables a power plant or defense, or steal $20 every 25 frames (1.7 in-game seconds) from an Ore Refinery * Has a range of 1.3 |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed * Self-repair |notes = * Can fire while moving * Causes damage in a radius of 2 at where the Invader crashes when shot down |artist = Bu7loos }} The Invader is an Epsilon aircraft that resemble flying saucers in old school science fiction. They should not be underestimated, however, as their beam weapon can make short work of infantry and their "parasite pull" can be problematic for bases without adequate anti-air defenses. Official description Epsilon's primary aircraft and immediately one of the stranger Epsilon weapons, the Invader strongly resembles a classic U.F.O. from the late 40's. But these units have far more insidious intentions than just abducting cows and drunken farmers. These floating discs are armed with a unique beam weapon that dissolves organic material, causing flesh to deteriorate and armor to take substantial damage. Even with this terrifying weapon, what truly makes the Invader unique is its ability to sabotage. Equipped with what most commanders call a "parasite pull", the Invader can siphon credits from an opponent once it hovers above an enemy refinery or disable any kind of defensive structure.Epsilon Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview For a detailed list of changes from the original game, click here. While it may not provide much muscle, the Invader is an excellent choice for disrupting an enemy at the beginning of the midgame. With no special build requirements and of relatively low cost, even a single Invader's potential to disable power and steal money is threatening enough to force a response, and may keep the opponent paranoid enough to keep building anti-air later into the game - even if the Epsilon commander has no plans to build any further air units. That said, Invaders fall apart very quickly when under fire, and a single incursion on an enemy who knows how to respond is unlikely to make up the money and time invested, so some clever opportunism is necessary to get the most out of them. Invaders controlled by the AI are often sent to specifically destroy enemy infantry in large numbers. On occasion, a few AI-controlled Invaders will be sent to drain undefended Ore Refineries and nearby defenses. Overall, the Invader's purpose is less useful in a direct assault but more on aerial support, infantry elimination and sudden base sabotage. Appearances Act Two * In Huehuecoyotl, two Invaders guarding the Stallion Transport can be seen by the player, although they cannot be controlled in this mission. * The Invader is introduced in Memory Dealer and becomes buildable once the player sets up a Radar Spire. * In Earthrise, the Invader is fully operational on the Moon, having been designed to function in the vacuum of space. Challenges * In the Contagion Challenge, the middle of the map is patrolled by a large number of toxic Invaders, which explode in a toxic cloud when destroyed and can be distinguished from normal Invaders by their green colour. Assessment Behind the scenes The Invader's voxel is available for public download to be used by other modders. The link can be found here. References zh:入侵飞碟 Category:Aircraft Category:Epsilon Army Category:Self Healing